Mallorn Ent
(total) (on each 'stage') |alignment = Fangorn |drops = Mallorn Ent trunk charred Mallorn mace (50% chance) Mallorn logs Mallorn sticks |cost = one corrupt Mallorn sapling |NPC = Not hirable |alignment needed = Negative Fangorn (sapling) None (summoning) |armour = None |armour points = |spawn = Fangorn |added in = 24}} The Mallorn Ent is an Ent boss intended for evil-aligned players to fight. He is a stronger version of a normal Ent and follows the boss mechanics. The Mallorn Ent can spawn with different names, suggesting that he is a dominant Ent rather than one character. He glows and does not attack people with positive Fangorn alignment, when not angered. Defeating the Mallorn Ent will earn you the achievement "Wrath of the Forest" and also give you the title "Master Entslayer" and the Entslayer's Shield. Summoning To summon him in survival mode, you need to place a normal Mallorn sapling on a dirt, grass or podzol block in Fangorn and right-click it with Gulduril (this can only be done if you have negative Fangorn alignment), creating a corrupt Mallorn sapling. You can also plant a corrupt sapling, if you manage to get it from somewhere else (you could steal or buy it from another player on the server for example). You don't need negative Fangorn alignment to plant it, neither for the summoning itself. You should do this in or close to Fangorn forest, as you need some Ents nearby for the next step. Then, some Ents will appear next to it and try to cure the corrupted sapling. Three Ents have to be killed in order for the Mallorn Ent boss to spawn. Keep in mind that the Ents must attempt to heal the sapling in order to count towards the summoning. Upon being summoned, he will say something like "Who dares challenge the might of Laurelindorenan!" (An old high-elvish name given to Lothlórien by the Noldor.) In creative mode, you can plant a corrupted sapling and use spawn eggs for the three Ents or the boss can be summoned using the command: /lotr_summon lotr.MallornEnt Once you summon it, a purple health bar similar to the Ender Dragon's appears at the top of the screen. Abilities The Mallorn can summon ents and huorns, and can also send a whirlwind of leaves towards evil players and NPC's. It can jump considerably high, and heal by "absorbing" the essence of trees, so choose a clearing or chop down some trees before summoning him, to deprive him of this ability. After emptying its health bar for the first time, it will say a phrase, along the lines of "O Kementari, hear me! Strengthen me against the iron-bite of this little orc!" (Kementari is a name for Yavanna, the creator of the Ents, her more common name may also be used.) or '" By the grace of Yavanna, your axes cannot fell me, little one!", ' It will then commence to glow green and gain what seems to be infinite health. At this stage, fire is the only way to hurt it, as it seems immune to any pure physical damage. Combat It is recommended you use an axe or battleaxe during the fight instead of a sword, the Ent being vulnerable to these weapons. You will also need fire to weaken him and do significant damage. The player should have something to set him on fire, such as flint and steel, sulfur matches or lava. The most practical way to do this, however, is to bring modified weapons, like an infernal bow or axe. While not required, it is recommended that you have some good armor and maybe some healing potions. For the end of the bossfight you might want one or more stacks of Rhûnic Firepots. Rewards Upon death he drops around half a stack each of Mallorn sticks and Mallorn logs, a charred Mallorn mace (50% chance), and a Mallorn Ent trunk as a trophy. If you have more than +1000 Fangorn alignment, you'll lose 1000 by killing him, otherwise your positive Fangorn alignment will be set to zero. If you've got negative alignment in advance, you'll lose another 50 points. Category:Bosses Category:Fangorn Category:NPC Category:Good Category:Mobs Category:Non-canon